Sunday Best
by just giddy
Summary: KBFW two shot. inspired after i heard a very cute song 'sundaybest' by augustana basically involves a blonde and redhead falling asleep in tag team fashion where the other is left with thoughts to ponder. not a very good summary, im sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Well I heard this really cute song but I refused to make it a song fic so I'm going to write the first thing that popped into my head after I went all 'writer-mode'. and by writer I also mean review whore. Hahaha**

He searched the kitchen. The pantry. The cupboards--even the one under the stairs. He checked every conceivable place that a food driven Katie Bell just might be found. But it seemed as if she had simply disappeared. With one last check in the oven, Fred Weasley decided that the 16 year old had officially left the building.

It had been a lazy Sunday in the middle of the summer. One of those perfect days to have everyone over just because they could. And that's what the Weasley's did. With a long table set out outside in the garden, the closest of family friends had flooed and apparated over. How ever the only person Fred had been able to tear away from their summer vacation was none other than the pre-mentioned Katie Bell. Although Angelina was away somewhere in Egypt, Lee in Chicago visiting family, and George and Alicia sneaking off for the past _million_ hours, Fred couldn't say he minded. When Katie wasn't MIA she was far more than his closest friend. She was invaluable with her laugh, sarcasm and crooked smile that she only sent his way, making it only his, not to mention everything else that made her undeniably Katie Bell.

But where the hell she was at the moment was currently a mystery to him.

With a slight huff he sat down on the back steps of the burrow, resting his elbows on his knees, his brows knotting together at the absent of the golden blonde. The 17 year old looked around the backyard. His brown eyes skipped over Percy who was not so quietly questioning where George and Alicia had been for the past _forever_, they skipped over Charlie and Bill who had currently collaborated in attempts to beat Ron at chess on the long table. He continued to skip over his mum and Katie's mum who were talking to an old friend from school. Skipping over Ginny and Hermione who were probably talking about guys while Harry was not so subtly eavesdropping as he read his book, he caught sight of a speck of yellow and a smile crept across his freckled face. Katie had showed up wearing a yellow sundress that fit her in all the right places and billowed around her knees when the light summer breeze picked up--her Sunday best no doubt. So with out further thought on the matter he got to his feet and made his way over towards the unbalanced looking oak tree at which the yellow speck had been sighted underneath.

And of course what else would he find underneath the scattered sunlight, cloaked in shadows of the leaves above and among the undeniably-high-uncut grass but Katherine Ann Bell asleep? She was laying on her back, on arm tucked under her head while the other was laid across the white band on the waist of her yellow dress. She was naturally barefoot-her shoes long discarded, her legs slightly bent, ankles seemingly glued together, and naturally her hair was pulled into elf knots by the wind with grass, leaves and twigs getting caught as well. As the fringe of her golden blonde hair fell in front of her closed eyes with the rise of her breath, Fred tried to ignore the fact that she was drooling slightly. So instead he watched as one of her tanned shoulders twitched slightly in her sleep before settling again and then his eyes drifted up to her face where he wondered if she would ever let him play connect-the-dots with the sun-made freckles on her nose.

Too bad he already knew the answer.

The soon-to-be-seventh year rolled his brown orbs at her unsaid answer as a small gust of wind blew by, slightly disturbing the yellow around her legs. The wind also sent the grass stirring, dancing in front of her ski-sloped nose, tickling it gently which sent a loud sneeze out of the sleeping Bell.

He was sorely tempted to wake her. How could he enjoy that crooked smile of hers if she was asleep? But how could he just wake her up when she looked like that? When she looked just so blissfully at peace and at ease? That wouldn't be fair. And he couldn't deny he'd be rather grouchy at her if she happened to wake him up even from the most restless of sleeps. Though he couldn't rightfully say he would be grouchy at her for more than a few moments. That crooked smile always got to him somehow.

So instead he plopped down on the grass to the right of her. Sitting with his legs splayed out in front of him, he scowled at his jeans. He should've known it would've been to hot to wear them. With a silent scoff to himself he let himself fall on his back, shoulder to shoulder with her. He mimicked her own arm with his two, folding them under his head and watched the clouds pass above through the gaps in the leaves. As another breeze blew past and ruffled up his hair, he took in a deep breath, smelling whatever it was that made summer days smell like summer days, and figured it was no doubt that Katie would fall asleep here of all places. It was a bit off from the hustle and bustle in the garden, so now instead of Charlie's cries of defeat sounding like a dying dog, but instead faded into the happy murmur that engulfed the two teens.

His eyes now too where mimicking the green ones that were hidden beneath Katie's closed lids. As his eyes drifted lose he felt something rather Katie-shaped object fall against him. Peeking one eye open he caught sight of the top of one very tussled golden blonde hair resting on his chest. He heard some soft snoring and chuckled to himself slightly as she slid the arm previously draped over her waist to slide across his chest as she rolled onto her shoulder more comfortably, mumbling something sleepily.

"….Pompous Pigheaded Percival…" she murmured. "…don't even mention Wood…he's as dull as a log…"

Fred held in a rather loud snort at the mention of their previous Quidditch captain. Katie would always pull out that insult when he called her a dumb-bell. He rolled his eyes as he continued to think of their lame comebacks, pretending not to notice how his hand somehow ended up resting on her waist. Purely incidental of course.

So for the next half hour they laid like that. Fred would drift in and out of sleep and when he was awake he would stare up through the leaves, enjoying sensation of Katie's breath sweeping across him every few moments reliably. It wasn't until he heard his mother calling for everyone as she set another course out, that he could finally wake her up.

"Kates, Kates," he said softly as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Kates you got to wake up."

As her rather comfortable sleeping spot began to deteriorate, Katie started the struggle that was opening her eyes.

"Fred?" she asked, her green eyes finally settling up on him after looking around groggily. One arm still across his waist she propped herself up on her other elbow. He gave her a warm smile, "Oh, hi Fred."

"Hi Kates," he laughed lightly, trying not to notice how the spaghetti strap of her dress fell off her shoulder again.

Her green eyes darted around the scene below in the garden. Alicia and George still hadn't come back from their 'stroll' and Percy was voicing his opinion on this matter rather loudly, Charlie was still claiming that Ron had cheated. As if finally regaining her bearings, grogginess now gone her eyes darted back up to him. "Did you know you're really rather comfortable?"

Although he didn't want to, he stood up and offered her a hand, "I figured after you started talking in your sleep."

"Oh gods," she groaned, pushing her strap back into place as he hoisted her up, "What did I say?"

"Nothing to damaging," he told her as she brushed the grass of the skirt of her yellow dress.

"Really?" she asked, looping her arm through the elbow he offered her as usual.

"I'm sure," he assured her with one of his trade mark grins as they reached the garden and the commotion inside.

"Well if _you_ say so I guess it _must _be true," she said jocularly with a sarcastic undertone. He looked down at her, about to retort but was instead meet with that crooked grin of hers and any comeback he had in mind was suddenly flushed away.

**I was going to end this differently but im too lazy and too tired to comprehend anyything that has to do with rhetoric. Maybe ill make it a twoshot but right now its like three in the morning and I really need to catch up on my z's. tell me if you want to finish it or what. So yeah, that involves leaving me a nice long review. Because if im running on zero sleep I need to revive myself on reviews. Hahaha.**

**Lots o love!**


	2. year later

**Well, at the moment I have almost no idea where this is going, its 12 in the morning when im starting this which makes the destination even more unpredictable and spastic, so yeah, hold on people.**

**But you can let go momentarily if you haven't reviewed to the previous chapter. Because I know who you are. Yeah, don't mess with tired review whores.**

**AND this takes place a year after the first chap. hence the chp title. :)**

Soon to be seventh year Katie Bell didn't feel the tickle of the grass on the back of her legs as she laid on her back in the long grass, she didn't hear the fights emitting from the burrow and she certainly wasn't paying much attention to the book in her hands. She wasn't comprehending the journey of the hero and the plight of the heroine. Nope, she was completely numb to everything but the mop of red hair sitting on her chest and the thick arm securely wrapped around her waist.

Whether she liked it or not she was captive to Fred Weasley.

Now this may sound absurd, she could easily escape from his groggy grasp if she wanted to. But that would require waking him up and, in Katie's eyes, was a complete waste of purity.

Fred Weasley, long free of Hogwarts and things such as books, homework, tests and dear old Professor Snape, still held onto his prankster disposition and reputation of being the best of his class. (George was definitely a close second though.) And though she would always enjoy his antics, she couldn't deny that Fred Weasley revealed himself in his sleep.

Putting her book aside as the ginger man, still soundly asleep in his side, pulled her closer to him, she felt a smile tugging across her lips. Playing with the red curls on the nape of his neck, Katie was only more convinced that sleep only left the raw of people.

In his sleep, stumbling through whatever dream he may have, the red head fast asleep was stripped of all antics, all prank products, his cocky smile and mischievous grin. He was only left with his red hair, long, eloquent, albeit slightly crooked nose, and his vast amount of freckles.

Not that it was any such sort of shortcomings, she need not remind herself mentally as her index finger traced over some unseen pattern in the freckles on his arm. With a content smile across her mouth, she officially discarded the book in her hand, letting it fall an arm's length away, and let her green eyes gaze up through the leaves above them.

As Fred muttered something softly and incoherently in his sleep, a defined perfect summer breeze swept over the lawn of the Weasley's yard. The leaves of the oak tree rustled, peacefully stirred from their own slumber, the blades of grass tickled the back of her legs insensibly where her shorts didn't cover, and she couldn't help notice as Fred's nose scrunched up before his head craned up towards her and nestled once again in the crook of her neck. Now even though the breeze had settled down to rest again, the ginger's steady breath tickled her instead.

Her foot tapped impatiently as he took a long sigh in his sleep, his strong breath now sending a chill down her spine despite the warm weather, hoping her will power would fight the urge to wake him up.

His nose buried farther into her neck to the point where his sleeping yet murmuring lips continually brushed over her skin. She mentally cursed herself, mentally grasping to that single, mental fiber of willpower. Why he needed a cat nap she didn't know. She only knew that waking him up would burst the raw bubble surrounding Fredrick James Weasley. And somehow that needed to be protected.

It wasn't that she didn't love the redhead who was always animated, always jovial, always making her smile just by sending her a brow-eyed glance. She could honestly say she loved everything about him wholeheartedly. But catching him asleep was a rare pleasure. She ran a Quidditch calloused hand through his thick red hair, playing with the ends when she got to them and wondering when he would wake up. As rare as a pleasure it was to catch him asleep, it made her even more anxious to catch him awake. She felt his nose scrunch up against her skin and heard him mumble something happily as he slide her across he grass so his face laid right next to hers on her shoulder. As he pushed his hairline right beneath her ear, she mentally cursed herself for her low amount willpower when it came to a certain redhead.

"Fred…" she muttered softly, running her hand through his hair again, "Fred."

Nothing.

"Freeeed," she sung in a sing song voice, letting her finger tips roll over the nape of his freckled neck. "Freeeeed."

He murmured incoherently. Better than nothing though.

She looped her hand traveled to his ear which she tugged on a little less gently than desired. "Hey Fred," she whispered more urgently after he let out another long sigh. She tugged a little harder, "Fred."

At this last tug he lifted his head slightly, his brows knotting together before loosening up as his eyes slowly opened. When his brow eyes finally settled on the golden blonde a smile crossed his face before letting his head fall against her shoulder again, "Morning Kates," he yawed.

"It's nearly three in the afternoon," she murmured back automatically as his grip tightened around her waist, her eyes traveling back up skywards.

"I missed you."

Her green eyes snapped back towards his brown ones as he stared at her. "You've been asleep," she stated in her confusion of his statement.

"I know," he said matter-of-factly, "But I can't take you with me when I am," he said before leaving a kiss on her jaw line.

She laughed lightly as he placed a forearm on either side of her and propping himself up so, his brown orbs gazing lightly at her, "What ever happened to being the girl of your dreams?" she questioned at which he laughed jovially too.

"Have I forgotten to tell you that lately?" he questioned, cocking one of his animated eyebrows, "because I do recall telling you that just this morning when you popped over."

"Was that before or after you scoffed at me for being late?"

"I believe it was more of a pout," he said, leaning over her dangerously in that his shaggy bangs would soon begin to tickle her nose. "I was starting to fret that you forgot about me," he pouted.

"Fred," she said his name with a laugh at which he left a quick kiss on her lips before collapsing next to her again on his side. "Don't you go to sleep again," she warned as his capable arm slipped back around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Don't worry," he murmured, hugging her close so his mouth fluttered across her skin once again along with his sinking eyelashes "I'm definitely taking you with me this time."

How could she refuse when he put it like that?

**Well, now it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm rather happy at the way this came out. And you all might be thinking why the hell does it take her so long to write two pages of jazz? Well, the TV's also on with law and order playing. So I did take breaks. But still. i think the fact that i am dead tired is coming across in fred, if that wasn't obvious. **

**Oh, and this is for arre who apparently wanted a more paramour fred. There ya go girl.**

**Now please go and review ::cough::bothchapters::cough:: cause im a review whore and I need payment. And yes ash, that was kinky.**

**Remind me never to post things this early in the morning again**

**Lots o love!!!!**


End file.
